


Tan constante como la marea

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HumanoTsukishima, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, merman au, tritonKuroo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Tsukishima es un poco marginado en su pequeño pueblo costero con una población local cada vez menor, pero parece que ya no le importa tanto ahora que Kuroo está en su vida. El tritón desafía toda lógica, pero es la cosa más estable en la vida de Tsukishima.Y quizás, solo quizás, puedan esperar algo más que unas visitas nocturnas.NdT: Traducción hecha con motivo del cumpleaños de Kuroo : D, si les gusto la historia vayan a darle amor también al original.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tan constante como la marea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [As Steady as the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238247) by [melliejellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie). 

Tan pronto como son las cinco en punto, Tsukishima está fuera de la silla de su escritorio y se dirige rápidamente hacia las pesadas puertas frontales de roble de la biblioteca. Recuerda sus modales el tiempo suficiente para despedirse del bibliotecario principal y del hombre mayor que dirige la pequeña tienda de regalos adjunta. Sonríen ante la aparente exuberancia del universitario ceñudo, listo para terminar el trabajo y salir a ver a sus amigos.

No están completamente equivocados.

En esta isla hay cerca de cuatro residentes cercanos a su edad, cuatro amigos potenciales, y todos lo odian. Oh, todos se conocen muy bien porque, hasta la universidad, estuvieron en la misma clase todos los días escolares. Incluso tuvieron que viajar juntos en el ferry de una hora todas las mañanas para asistir a la escuela secundaria y preparatoria en la siguiente isla. Pero de hecho nunca les _gustó_ Tsukishima. Lo cual está bien, a él nunca le gustaron ellos tampoco. Lo único que tenían en común era que todos querían ir a la universidad y abandonar la trampa para turistas que era esa isla, con una población local que disminuye rápidamente.

Salir hacia tierra firme para asistir a la universidad fue como tener la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Tsukishima hizo nuevos amigos, tomó clases con personas que no sabían sobre la vez en que se orinó en los pantalones en la excursión de segundo grado, incluso asistió a algunas fiestas. Todo era nuevo. Por el contrario, todo en la isla estaba congelado en el tiempo, era exactamente igual, sin importar cuántos meses esté ausente.

Excepto por Kuroo.

Tsukishima se quita el abrigo mientras camina rápidamente hacia la playa. Lo mete en su mochila y arremanga las mangas de su camiseta. Las familias locales en la orilla le saludan con la mano, acostumbrados a ver al Tsukishima más joven salir a caminar. Los pocos turistas que llegan hasta aquí no prestan suficiente atención para notarlo.

Comienza a trotar, luego corre mientras deja atrás la suave arena y la costa crece en guijarros, luego se vuelve rocosa. Con la facilidad de la práctica, salta sobre las rocas aplastadas en un camino que ha memorizado hasta que llega al otro lado, todavía corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada aislada, rodeado de roca volcánica desgastada, donde Kuroo ya está esperando.

Kuroo siempre lo está esperando.

El tritón tiene los brazos cruzados sobre la arena, acunando la cabeza, mientras que el resto está en el agua donde debe estar. Desde muy lejos, Kuroo parece un hombre que disfruta de un tiempo a solas en la playa, pero Tsukishima sabe mirar más allá de las líneas fuertes de su torso hacia las formas brillantes debajo.

Sería fácil perderse su cola si no supiera qué buscar, pero después de reunirse todos los días durante varias semanas, los ojos de Tsukishima se dirigen naturalmente al agua, con la esperanza de ver su cola, esas escamas plateadas y azules que quiere tocar pero que absolutamente nunca se atreve a preguntar. Tsukishima imagina que se sentirían suaves, al igual que las rocas del océano que Kuroo le trae, y delicadas, casi como si estuviera tocando los rayos de sol que rebotan en la superficie del océano.

Tsukishima ralentiza su carrera para caminar mientras se acerca, saludando suavemente y luciendo su primera sonrisa honesta del día.

—¡Oi, Tsukki! —Kuroo levanta la cabeza y saluda con la mano—. ¿Qué trajiste para mí hoy?

Tsukishima desliza su mochila por un hombro, descansando en la arena.

—Traje —arrastra el sonido de la palabra, gustándole la forma en que Kuroo se acerca con anticipación—, esto.

Cuidadosamente coloca un cactus de maceta en la arena húmeda. Ahora hay suciedad en su mochila, algunas piedritas también, pero el cactus sobrevivió al viaje lo suficientemente bien.

—Se llama _mammillaria crinita_, o pediocactus.

Kuroo lo mira desde todos los ángulos hasta que con cuidado extiende un dedo para tocarlo. Retrocede rápidamente cuando este lo pica.

—Ouch, podrías haberme advertido.

—Pero es más divertido de esta manera —Tsukishima sonríe—. Y te traje un cactus antes, ¿no pensaste que este se sentiría igual?

—¡Tiene flores! Pensé que sería más suave que los otros.

—Me has traído tu parte justa de plantas y objetos extraños y punzantes del mar. Venganza.

Kuroo inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, su carcajada llena el aire.

—Muy bien, es justo. ¿Trajiste el libro?

Tsukishima saca la copia muy-usada de su libro favorito. Comenzaron a leerlo a principios de esta semana, pero Kuroo ya está metido en él. Es difícil hacer más de unas pocas páginas todos los días porque Kuroo hace muchas preguntas y Tsukishima está, por una vez en su vida, contento de responder.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres empezar ahora o…?

Kuroo niega con la cabeza, colocando su cabeza nuevamente sobre sus brazos cruzados, con los ojos corriendo entre Tsukishima y el cactus.

—No aun —comienza, suspirando con felicidad—, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

—Trabajo. Nada más. Nunca hay nada más. ¿Y tú? —Tsukishima dobla sus rodillas contra su pecho, descansa su cabeza sobre una rodilla y mira a Kuroo mientras habla.

—Comí. Dormí. Comí de nuevo. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí!

—Suenas como un gato.

—¿Qué era eso, otra vez?

—La criatura suave y perezosa que está llena de maldad.

Kuroo cruza miradas con Tsukishima y comparte una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa que hace que Tsukishima se sienta _importante_.

El aliento de Tsukishima se le queda atrapado en la garganta, pero entonces el tritón le sonríe con un guiño.

—Eso no suena para nada como yo.

Con cualquier otra persona, la conversación es dura. Incluso con su mejor amigo en la universidad, Tsukishima todavía se encuentra repitiendo constantemente todo lo que dijo y preguntándose si fue demasiado malo, demasiado extraño, demasiado sarcástico, demasiado nerd, demasiado aburrido, demasiado tranquilo, demasiado _todo_. Pero no con Kuroo.

Cuando está con Kuroo, Tsukishima siente que sus limitados intereses en plantas y libros son interesantes, son algo que lo hace especial. Nunca ha necesitado la fachada mordazmente sarcástica que usa durante el resto del día. No aquí.

Desde el principio, Kuroo lo atrajo con una facilidad constante, una maravillosa comodidad que no ha encontrado con nadie más.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, es similar para Kuroo. Tal vez su risa desagradable y su específica fascinación con rocas de formas extrañas provenientes de las profundidades del océano lo hacen un poco extraño para que otras personas del mar quieran estar cerca de él. Tal vez por eso siempre está esperando a Tsukishima. Tal vez por eso parece que nunca tiene nada más que hacer. Tsukishima se pregunta sobre eso cada vez que sus ojos se posan en la pila de piedras lisas del océano que crece constantemente en su mesita de noche.

Tsukishima lee en voz alta su libro a Kuroo hasta que está casi demasiado oscuro para ver. Entonces mete la mochila debajo de su cabeza y se acuesta con la espalda contra la arena.

Kuroo señala más constelaciones que las personas del reino de las sirenas usan para guiarse en sus viajes o medir el paso del tiempo. Tsukishima escucha su voz y el suave empuje y arrastre de las pequeñas olas entrantes en la orilla. Siente una calma que nunca consigue en ningún otro lado y lucha contra el molesto pensamiento de que pronto tendrá que sacar su linterna y regresar a casa.

***

—Pensé que esta parecía una tortuga. Y esta se parece a esa taza que tenías la semana pasada —Kuroo coloca cuidadosamente las rocas que recogió para Tsukishima en una línea ordenada en la arena—. Y esta parece un pulpo que hubiese perdido todos sus tentáculos...

—Entonces, ¿una bola? —Tsukishima se ríe por lo bajo.

Kuroo suspira dramáticamente.

—Si quieres ser tan poco imaginativo al respecto, claro, pero la roca claramente tiene una expresión de anhelo —Él mira a Tsukishima a través de sus pestañas—. Bien, ¿qué ves tú? —Lo reta.

Tsukishima se mueve, por lo que está de rodillas en la arena, sus caras a solo centímetros de distancia mientras ambos se ciernen sobre las pequeñas rocas. Así de cerca, el aroma de Kuroo lo golpea y Tsukishima siente que retrocede a los recuerdos de su hermano mayor cubriéndolo con protector solar para que puedan construir castillos de arena todo el día, el océano y la arena mezclándose en su piel bañada por el sol.

Traga saliva antes de volver a hablar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esta parece una tortuga. Sin embargo, esta me hace pensar en una ballena...

—¿Ahora quién es el loco?

—Una ballena —repite Tsukishima y comete el error de mirar hacia arriba para darle a Kuroo su mirada más fuerte. No funciona. Su cara está demasiado cerca, sus ojos están demasiado cerca. Tsukishima ya no puede encontrar palabras y su corazón late más rápido que cuando corre para estar aquí, para estar con él.

Kuroo le devuelve la mirada. No hay sonido excepto por el agua que lame la orilla, y una gaviota en lo alto.

Volviendo bruscamente en sí mismo, Tsukishima se endereza y agarra su mochila. Rebusca hasta que sus manos caen sobre la pequeña base de la maceta que trajo. Presenta la pequeña suculenta sin su estilo habitual, dejándola caer en la arena junto a las piedras.

—Esta se llama _fenestraria rhopalophylla_, o dedos de pies de bebé —Su voz suena extraña, lo sabe. Aunque siente un cosquilleo extraño por todas partes, saca los pies de debajo de él y enseña los dedos de sus pies, señalándolos—. Se supone que la planta se parece a esto.

—Puedo ver el parecido —responde Kuroo, pero su voz suena muy lejana. Un latido tenso pasa antes de que cualquiera de ellos se mueva nuevamente. Entonces Kuroo rompe el silencio con una risa demasiado grande—. Los dedos de los pies se ven tan raros. ¿Qué son esos? Son como extraños y diminutos dedos de las manos —Extiende la mano para tocar, pero se cierne justo por encima del pie de Tsukishima, como si esperara que se alejara.

Pero Tsukishima se queda quieto, deja que la mano de Kuroo toque su pie por todos lados, y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que siente la piel de Kuroo contra la suya.

***

A medida que los tonos amarillos y rojos del día son tragados gradualmente por los tonos más oscuros de la noche, Kuroo nada en círculos excitados, divagando sobre el último capítulo que Tsukishima leyó en voz alta.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo, no lo vi venir en absoluto. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que van a hacer? ¿Va a estar bien? Tsukki —se lanza hacia la costa nuevamente, presiona las manos contra la arena y mira a Tsukishima—, ¿todo va a estar bien?

Una risa brota de la garganta de Tsukishima.

—Sí, todo va a estar bien.

Kuroo se levanta más alto, flexionando sus antebrazos con el esfuerzo necesario para acercarse.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, Kuroo.

El tritón se relaja visiblemente, derritiéndose nuevamente en el agua, pero su mirada se detiene en Tsukishima.

—Tetsurou —dice.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es mi nombre. Kuroo es el nombre de mi clan. Tetsurou es mi nombre.

—Tetsurou —Tsukishima dice con cuidado. Su corazón se aprieta en su pecho ante la amplia sonrisa que se extiende por la cara de Kuroo en respuesta.

—Me gusta la forma en que lo dices.

Tsukishima mira hacia otro lado, a través del agua hacia el sol poniente.

—Lo dije tal como tú lo dijiste.

Kuroo hace un murmullo feliz en respuesta.

—Sí, es lindo.

En el silencio que sigue, Tsukishima devuelve el libro a su mochila y guarda con cuidado la piedra brillante que Kuroo le dio hoy. Todavía está mirando hacia el océano cuando dice..

—Kei. Mi nombre es Kei.

—Oh —responde Kuroo, excitación tiñendo su voz—, ¿Y Tsukishima es el nombre de tu clan?

—Mi apellido, pero sí, algo así.

—Me gusta. Kei —Él inhala bruscamente, entonces en una exhalación emocionada repite—. Kei. Kei. Kei. Kei. Kei —hasta que se quede sin aliento. Entonces estalla en una risa jadeante—. Aunque, ¿todavía puedo llamarte Tsukki? Me gusta decir eso.

Tsukishima mira hacia sus manos que dibujan pequeños círculos en la arena.

—Claro, no me importa.

***

Todo el día en la biblioteca, Tsukishima se siente mal del estómago. El bibliotecario principal y el hombre de la tienda de regalos le traen un pequeño pastel para celebrar que está comenzando su tercer año en la universidad. Lo felicitan por lo buen joven en que se ha convertido, por cómo ha sido una alegría verlo crecer todos estos años. Piensan que es adorable que él todavía tenga su "férreo y estudioso exterior”. Son demasiado amables para decir "amargado" o "salado" o cualquiera de las otras muchas peores cosas que Tsukishima ha sido llamado en su vida.

Cuando llega a la orilla, Tsukishima no se puede obligar a correr. Quiere tener cada minuto extra que pueda con Kuroo, pero sus piernas no lo llevarán más rápido. Se lo mencionó a Kuroo antes, el hecho de que no estará aquí por mucho tiempo, pero Kuroo no parece entenderlo, simplemente sigue hablando sobre esa información como si no importara.

Pero importa. Oh dios, importa. Tsukishima no puede imaginar cómo será este año, no cuando solo quiere quitarse los zapatos y correr a la entrada para que Kuroo pueda mostrarle otra roca tonta o enseñarle todo sobre las estrellas.

Cuando llega allí, Kuroo está esperando. Por supuesto. Tsukishima saca otra planta, como siempre.

—Hoy es _tillandsia_, una planta de aire.

Kuroo está asombrado de que no necesita tierra para crecer. Todo el tiempo que Kuroo hace preguntas curiosas, Tsukishima tiene una pesadez en su corazón y sigue tratando de mencionarlo, pero cada vez Kuroo sigue hablando y hablando y hablando hasta que...

—Kuroo, detente —dice, su voz suena más dura de lo que pretendía—. Necesito decirte algo —Él aprieta las piernas contra sí mismo.

Kuroo sacude la cabeza y vuelve al agua.

—No quiero escucharlo.

Frustrado, Tsukishima dirige su mirada hacia el océano profundo.

—Bueno, me iré mañana independientemente de lo que quieras, así que puedes dejarme hablar contigo sobre eso o...

Un sollozo ahogado atrapado en la garganta de Kuroo lo interrumpe y la cabeza de Tsukishima se vuelve hacia él. La expresión de su rostro está empapada de emoción. En voz baja, Kuroo pregunta:

—¿Por qué tienes que irte?

Tsukishima siente un nudo en la garganta. Él entrega sus respuestas practicadas, pero no es fácil.

—Porque estoy en la universidad. Porque tengo que terminar y obtener mi título. Porque no puedo ser solo un asistente de medio tiempo en la biblioteca por el resto de mi vida. Tengo que conseguir un trabajo, ganar dinero y...

—¿Por qué? —grita Kuroo.

—¡Es diferente para mí! —Tsukishima está sorprendido de que él también está gritando.

Y luego hay silencio. Incluso el aire y las olas parecen estar calladas a su alrededor. Tsukishima escucha a Kuroo sollozando frente a él, pero no puede obligarse a mirar. Hunde la cabeza en las rodillas dobladas y se abraza a sí mismo como una jaula apretada, segura y pequeña.

—Kei —Kuroo lo dice tan suavemente que Tsukishima casi no lo oye.

Lentamente, se despliega y sus ojos se encuentran.

Kuroo planta sus fuertes manos en la arena, se empuja hacia arriba, su torso se estira sobre el agua, su piel brilla como un recordatorio de que es un poco humano, pero mucho más.

—¿Puedes inclinarte, solo un poco?

Tsukishima aguanta la respiración mientras obedece. Se balancea hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus piernas, luego se inclina hacia adelante con cuidado. Más y más cerca hasta que Kuroo se empuja más fuerte contra la arena y sus labios acarician brevemente la mejilla de Tsukishima.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurra, y Tsukishima siente las palabras contra su piel.

No se atreve a moverse.

—No me quiero ir.

—¿Pero tienes que?

Tsukishima cierra los ojos y asiente.

—¿Y volverás?

Él asiente de nuevo.

Kuroo se aleja y Tsukishima siente frío por la pérdida. Abre los ojos y Kuroo le devuelve la mirada. Sincero, él promete.

—Entonces vendré aquí todos los días. Solo para verificar. Esperare por ti aquí.

La imagen de Kuroo esperando en la orilla, sin saber cuándo volverá Tsukishima, extrae la última fuerza de Tsukishima. Una lágrima se escapa, luego otra. Las limpia furiosamente debajo de sus lentes.

—Alrededor de seis meses —dice ahogado—, unos seis ciclos lunares hasta que regrese para las vacaciones de invierno.

Kuroo sonríe, débil, pero está ahí. Verlo con esa sonrisa acuosa, tratando de parecer esperanzado, hace que Tsukishima se sienta mejor, pero también se desmorona completamente de nuevo. Él también sonríe.

Esa noche se queda más tarde que cualquiera de sus otras noches. Kuroo le pregunta sobre la universidad. Tsukishima pregunta más sobre cómo es la vida de Kuroo cuando no está esperando en la entrada. De vez en cuando la conversación se detiene y yacen en silencio en la arena húmeda.

Cuando finalmente trata de alejarse, Kuroo nuevamente le pide que se incline. Tsukishima aguanta la respiración y trata de que no caigan más lágrimas. Cierra los ojos, esperando otro roce contra su mejilla.

Los labios de Kuroo rozan los suyos. Tsukishima inhala bruscamente, sorprendido por el toque. Su corazón tartamudea en su pecho, y luego se inclina hacia adelante con cuidadosa pero decidida insistencia, buscando el recuerdo que lo acompañara hasta la próxima vez que sus pies puedan tocar esta orilla.

***

Tsukishima hace su largo viaje de regreso a la isla tan pronto como baja el lápiz en su último examen del semestre. Tomando tren tras tren, dejando atrás el ajetreo de tierra firme con cada cambio de línea, solo piensa en Kuroo.

Disfrutará la cocina de sus padres. Está emocionado de ver a su hermano mayor quien viene a casa desde tierra firme incluso menos veces que él. Todas esas cosas serán agradables, pero nada de eso ha sido lo que lo mantiene despierto por la noche, mirando al techo, proyectando visualizaciones de un corazón esperanzado sobre una superficie beige.

En el momento en que puede separarse de pasar tiempo con su familia, lo hace. Su madre esta infinitamente curiosa y entusiasmada sobre quién en la isla está alejando a su hijo de la cena. Tsukishima explica que es "solo un amigo turista", y sale corriendo por la puerta cada noche después de cenar.

Él parpadea y se acabó. Dos semanas y seis días pasan tan rápido que lo deja con un dolor que toma forma física. Le duele la cabeza cuando regresa a la escuela, se siente lento, distraído.

Tsukishima se aferra a los recuerdos grabados en su mente.

La forma en que todo el rostro y el cuerpo de Kuroo cambió en el momento en que escuchó los pasos de Tsukishima en la arena por primera vez en meses. Cómo gritó: "¡Tsukki!" a todo pulmón, casi arrastrándose demasiado lejos del agua en un esfuerzo por llegar a él más rápido.

La forma en que Kuroo escuchaba cada libro que él traía, cada explicación botánica que otros encontrarían tediosa y aburrida. Cómo se apoyaba sobre sus brazos cruzados o se acostaba boca arriba, mitad en la arena, mitad en el agua, y miraba la cara de Tsukishima con un suave afecto.

La forma en que se acercaron el uno al otro desde el principio esta vez, ocupando el espacio del otro como si fuera una necesidad para respirar. Audaz como siempre, Kuroo lo había besado inmediatamente ese primer día y pasaron las vacaciones de Tsukishima recuperando el tiempo perdido, los toques perdidos, pero siempre vadearon en la parte menos profunda de su deseo. Dejaron que un rápido roce de labios se derritiera en bocas abiertas e intercambiaron suspiros una, y solo una vez. Luego se apartaron a sí mismos, con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo y deseo.

Regresa a la universidad con una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo llena de piedras lisas en las que sumerge su mano cada vez que se siente demasiado solo.

***

El verano llega con una ola de calor que hace que el viaje a casa sea aún menos soportable de lo habitual, pero la mente de Tsukishima está en otra parte. Como lo hace todas las noches cuando se duerme, ya está captando la brisa del mar con Kuroo a su lado y siente la arena mezclarse entre sus manos.

Por supuesto, Kuroo lo está esperando cuando realiza el salto final de la roca que separa la entrada del resto de la isla.

El tritón saluda y luego le lanza un beso desordenado. El gesto se siente inmediatamente infantil y tonto, pero es muy Kuroo y calienta el corazón de Tsukishima más que el calor del verano.

Tan pronto como está lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo, Kuroo grita:

—¡Encontré una manera de estar juntos!

Los pies descalzos de Tsukishima se congelan en la arena. Su mochila cae de su hombro y cuelga pesadamente de su brazo.

Kuroo repite, más fuerte esta vez..

—¡Encontré una manera para que estemos juntos, Tsukki! —él sonríe tanto amplio que rivaliza con el sol que comienza a ponerse en el horizonte.

Gradualmente, Tsukishima recuerda cómo caminar. Pone un pie delante del otro, tratando desesperadamente de procesar lo que Kuroo le está diciendo.

—¿No estás emocionado? —Dice Kuroo, con expresión expectante en los ojos.

Tsukishima se toma su tiempo para sentarse. Él cruza las piernas frente a él y se acerca. Sabe que su cara está retorcida por la confusión y otros sentimientos para los que no tiene un nombre, pero no puede arreglarlo.

—¿Qué? —Es todo lo que puede preguntar.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se tambalea. Se desliza hacia la esquina de su boca y se demora, aferrándose por su querida vida.

—Podemos estar juntos ahora. Encontré una manera de vivir en la tierra también —Kuroo se acerca y coloca una mano gentilmente en la pierna de Tsukishima.

El toque lo baja a la tierra. Tsukishima cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Cuando los abre de nuevo, sonríe para el beneficio de Kuroo y espera a que esa brillante sonrisa llegue a la cara del tritón nuevamente antes de hablar.

—¿Puedes… explicarme todo eso?

—¡Por supuesto! —Kuroo se empuja de nuevo al agua. Se mantiene cerca pero nada emocionado en círculos mientras habla. La mente de Tsukishima se tambalea al escuchar sobre más magia de la que puede comprender, pero supone que debería haberlo visto venir cuando lo más cercano que tiene a un novio vive en el océano.

Lo que entiende de la larga explicación es esto: existe un hechizo que puede ayudarlo. Kuroo ya reunió los ingredientes porque, como él dice, "la mayoría de ellos son increíblemente raros, pero no he tenido mucho que hacer en un año" Cuando se active el hechizo, perderá la cola y ganará piernas humanas, pero no será capaz de caminar.

—Pero los humanos tienen formas de ayudar a aquellos que no pueden usar todo su cuerpo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo nosotros?

Tsukishima murmura algo sobre las sillas de ruedas. Ni siquiera es una oración completa, entonces Kuroo vuelve a hablar, impresionantemente rápido como unas aguas revueltas.

Y tal vez igual de peligroso.

Con la sonrisa más grande, Kuroo divaga sobre cómo no extrañará tanto el agua, no si están juntos, que el resto de los tritones probablemente no lo extrañarán, como él no los extrañará a ellos, que nadar es increíble, pero aprender a estar en tierra será igual de maravilloso...

—Kuroo, yo...

—... y tener piernas, incluso si no serán como las tuyas, será genial. Y puedes enseñarme cómo...

—Tetsurou. Por favor —Tsukishima suplica en voz baja.

Finalmente, Kuroo se detiene. Nada hacia la orilla, se cruza de brazos y coloca la cabeza sobre ellos, como suele hacer. Él mira a Tsukishima con tristes preguntas en sus ojos.

—¿No estas feliz?

—Yo... —Tsukishima no sabe por dónde empezar. Se queda callado por un momento y Kuroo lo deja pensar. Él debe comenzar en algún lugar, cualquier lugar.

—No puedo pedirte que renuncies a tu vida.

—No me lo estás pidiendo. Yo quiero hacerlo —y no hay ni la mínima preocupación en su voz.

—Yo también… Todavía estoy en la escuela. No podemos... ¿Qué podríamos nosotros...? —Él sigue haciendo preguntas cortadas y las cejas de Kuroo se fruncen. Tsukishima toma aliento y encuentra la fuerza para unir un pensamiento coherente—. No puedo. No podemos. Todavía estoy en la escuela. Apenas puedo cuidar de mí mismo, y mucho menos...

­—¡Pero nosotros podemos hacerlo!

—No puedes simplemente surgir a la existencia. ¿Dónde vivirás? ¿Qué va a...?

—Contigo —Kuroo tiene respuestas para todo.

El cerebro de Tsukishima está lleno de preguntas.

—¿Dónde?

—Podemos conseguir una casa. ¡Aquí!

—¿Cómo? No _consigues_ una casa. Tienes que comprarla. Con dinero. Necesitas un trabajo.

—¡Podemos resolverlo! —Hay desesperación en la voz de Kuroo ahora. Parece que se aferra a su optimismo con un agarre similar a un vicio.

—No es tan simple —dice Tsukishima, con un tono definitivo.

Kuroo abre la boca para hablar, la cierra, luego mete la frente contra los brazos y entierra la cara.

—Pensé que querías que estuviéramos juntos, como yo lo hago —murmura contra su piel.

Tsukishima espera para responder, sabiendo que debe elegir sus palabras con cuidado, pero nada se siente bien. Con el viento corriendo en sus oídos, responde:

—Lo hago. Creo. Pero no lo sé. Tetsurou, no lo sé.

Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos habla. Kuroo mantiene su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, todo su cuerpo quieto. Tsukishima observa la forma en que el agua cae sobre sus costados, la forma en que las escamas que están expuestas al aire brillan en cientos de diferentes tonos de azul a la luz del sol que se desvanece.

—¿Podemos hablar más de esto mañana? —Ofrece Tsukishima, y ya odia la forma en que lo hace sentir como un cobarde—. Traje mi libro. Podemos leer juntos.

Lentamente, Kuroo levanta la cabeza, pero sus ojos no se encuentran con los de Tsukishima. Su mirada aterriza en algún lugar a cientos de millas de distancia.

—En realidad, creo que necesito estar solo ahora.

Las palabras hacen que los fundamentos de Tsukishima se caigan debajo de él. Él hunde las puntas de sus dedos en la carne de sus muslos, aferrándose para quedarse en el momento y no dejar que su mente corra con toda la ansiedad que siente arrastrándose dentro de él.

—¿Pero volverás mañana? —Su voz se quiebra cuando pregunta.

Kuroo finalmente lo mira.

—Por supuesto. Por supuesto que volveré mañana.

Él se levanta sobre sus poderosos brazos e, instintivamente, Tsukishima se inclina y agradece el beso que aterriza en su mejilla. Se da vuelta, buscando más, pero Kuroo ya está volviendo al agua.

—Bienvenido a casa —le sonríe débilmente—, te veré mañana, Tsukki.

***

Al día siguiente, Kuroo lo está esperando como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque el saludo que recibe Tsukishima es mucho menos animado que cualquiera de los otros.

Hacen todo maquinalmente. No es infeliz, pero es moderado, tranquilo. Kuroo comparte una roca que encontró que piensa que parece una ola. Tsukishima muestra una pequeña suculenta, luego lee su libro mientras Kuroo escucha y traza círculos perezosos en la arena con la punta de los dedos.

A mitad de una página, Tsukishima cierra el libro. Él mira hacia abajo, estudia la cara de Kuroo devolviéndole la mirada. Él encuentra su voz.

—Quiero que estemos juntos, pero necesito tiempo —Deja el libro en su mochila, se mueve hasta estar cerca de Kuroo y entrelaza sus dedos. La mano de Kuroo se siente cálida contra la suya. Hay arena entre sus palmas—. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero pensar en formas de hacerlo bien.

Kuroo asiente lentamente, pero no dice nada. Sin embargo, su mano se aprieta un poco más alrededor de la de Tsukishima.

Cuando Tsukishima habla de nuevo, lentamente deja que cada palabra gotee de sus labios.

—Quiero... quiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo, pero es complicado en tierra… la vida es... y necesito tiempo para planear.

—¿Pero quieres que estemos juntos?

Tsukishima cierra los ojos. Se prepara para dejar que las verdades que descubrió sobre sí mismo cuando no pudo hallar el sueño anoche se hagan realidad cuando las dice en voz alta.

—Lo hago. Quiero que estemos juntos.

—Entonces esperaré —responde Kuroo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —Tsukishima le devuelve la mirada. Todavía no tiene idea de por qué Kuroo, esta hermosa criatura que podría tener mucho más, lo esperaría a él de todas las personas y criaturas en este planeta.

Kuroo suelta la mano de Tsukishima, luego se levanta hasta que sus frentes se tocan.

—Porque te amo.

Tsukishima nunca ha dicho esas palabras a nadie más que a su familia, pero descubre que en este momento, en esta entrada rodeada por la belleza de la isla, con la frente de Kuroo presionada tranquilizadoramente contra la suya, es simple.

—Yo también te amo.

***

El resto del verano lo pasan compartiendo más piedras, más libros, más besos que antes. Tsukishima comienza a enseñarle a Kuroo sobre la vida en la tierra, más que solo información sobre plantas o hechos aleatorios sobre animales o cosas que Kuroo no entendió en los libros que leyeron. Kuroo escucha con gran atención, claramente empapándose de todo en preparación.

Cuando llega el momento de que Tsukishima se vaya para su último año en la universidad, un verano dedicado a planificar su futuro juntos se estrella en un apasionado momento. Un beso de despedida se enciende en jadeos y respiraciones apresuradas entre besos hambrientos y lenguas deslizándose juntas por primera vez. Terminan enredados en las aguas poco profundas, los fuertes brazos de Kuroo presionan a Tsukishima contra su pecho desnudo. Tsukishima agarra su cabello negro azabache para estabilizarse mientras su otra mano finalmente explora la sedosidad de la piel de Kuroo. Y la sensación de sus escamas son tan firmes pero delicadas bajo sus dedos. Se separan solo para jadear y susurrar "Te amo" una y otra vez hasta que las palabras dejan de encajar con las emociones que Tsukishima siente por dentro.

Todavía está sin aliento cuando se va para viajar de regreso a tierra firme.

***

Durante el semestre de otoño y las vacaciones de invierno, Tsukishima sienta las bases para su "amigo turista", quien repentinamente, tal vez, probablemente aparezca en el futuro. Su madre está más que interesada, eufórica de que su hijo haya encontrado un amigo tan importante para él. Hace cientos de preguntas y Tsukishima piensa rápidamente inventando una vida, una historia para Kuroo. Toma notas cuando puede, justo al lado del presupuesto detallado donde toma notas de todo el dinero que ha ganado a través de trabajos extras en lo que va del año.

Felizmente, estúpidamente, maravillosamente, comienza a creer que pueden hacer esto.

Kuroo estaba encantado cuando Tsukishima le mostró los cuadernos. Su vida humana está tomando forma ante sus ojos. Hace preguntas emocionadas, riéndose cuando hace sonreír a Tsukishima mientras escribe aún más notas para esta vida inventada y su potencial futuro.

—Me gradúo en cinco meses. Para entonces habré ahorrado lo suficiente como para alquilar algo aquí. El costo de vida es muy barato porque nadie quiere... Espera, ¿quieres vivir aquí? ¿En esta isla? —Se da cuenta de que en realidad nunca preguntó.

Kuroo asiente con entusiasmo, salpicando agua a su alrededor.

—Absolutamente. No echaré de menos vivir en el agua, no creo, pero quiero estar cerca de aquí. Sigue siendo mi hogar.

Y después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida desesperado por irse, Tsukishima sonríe.

—También es mi hogar.

Piensa en la casa de su familia, deslizándose suavemente en el deterioro más rápido de lo que pueden seguir con las reparaciones, pero siempre oliendo a lavanda fresca. La biblioteca que también es una tienda de regalos y también el ayuntamiento cuando el alcalde celebra reuniones allí en lugar de en su casa. El lado turístico con su lujo y su glamour pagando por que el resto de ellos viva en paz. La extensión de la costa con sus arenas blancas suaves, sus guijarros volcánicos lisos y sus afiladas rocas. Durante toda su vida pensó que esta isla no tenía nada. Resulta que lo tenía todo.

Juntos esbozan ideas de cómo podría ser su futuro hogar. Kuroo no puede creer cuántas _cosas_ necesitan los humanos para sobrevivir en sus refugios. Pero lo fascinan, y Tsukishima disfruta enseñándole sobre mesas y baños, microondas y camas.

Una noche están acostados uno al lado del otro en la arena húmeda, ambos calmándose de la risa que estiró sus rostros, cuando una preocupación reaparece hasta el frente de la mente de Tsukishima. Gira la cabeza para que su mirada caiga en la cara de Kuroo.

—¿Dolerá? —él pregunta.

—¿Qué dolerá?

—¿Cuando tú… —Tsukishima traza líneas suaves con las yemas de sus dedos por el brazo de Kuroo— …_cambies?_

Kuroo se muerde el labio.

—No lo sé. Probablemente. Trato de no pensar en ello.

—Lo siento por preguntar —La mano de Tsukishima cae a la arena.

—No —dice Kuroo rápidamente—. Me gusta que hayas preguntado. Que te preocupes por mí —Él extiende la mano y jala a Tsukishima contra él en un fuerte abrazo—. Probablemente dolerá, pero funciona. Desde que comencé a preguntar, ahora sé de algunos que han hecho el cambio por razones como la nuestra. Parecen felices —Él sostiene a Tsukishima imposiblemente más cerca—. Sé que yo lo seré.

—Felices juntos —Tsukishima sorbe sus lágrimas, pero hay una sonrisa en su rostro donde está presionado cálidamente contra el pecho de Kuroo.

Kuroo repite esas palabras con cariño en cada sonido.

—Felices juntos.

***

Las mañanas son lentas en la casa costera de Tsukishima y Kuroo. Se despiertan con el reconfortante sonido de las olas y el amanecer entrando por sus cortinas. Tsukishima prepara una taza de té antes de regresar a la habitación para vestirse y ayudar a Kuroo a vestirse también. Su desayuno suele ser cualquier repostería que le quedara a la panadería al final del día de ayer. Si hace buen tiempo, se sientan en su pequeño porche donde la pintura ya se está desgastando por el aire salado, y hablan sobre nada y todo, sobre té fresco y los muffins del día anterior.

Tsukishima se excusa antes de que sea hora de ir a trabajar a su pequeño invernadero y atender las plantas que cultiva con amor para sí mismo y para venderlas a sus vecinos y a los turistas. Cuando regresa a la casa, a veces Kuroo está justo donde lo dejó, tomando una segunda taza de té. Otras veces su frente está sudorosa pero él está sonriendo por el esfuerzo de empujarse sobre la arena para una visita matutina a la playa.

Cuando es hora de trabajar, Tsukishima empuja la silla de ruedas de Kuroo a lo largo de un sendero familiar. Los vecinos que Tsukishima ha conocido toda su vida los saludan y conversan con ellos sobre el clima, sobre cualquier edificio nuevo que se esté construyendo al otro lado de la isla. Preguntan si Tsukishima tiene nuevas plantas para vender, o si Kuroo tiene nuevas pinturas porque tienen el lugar perfecto en su hogar para otra de sus piezas.

Durante todo el día, Tsukishima mira de reojo a Kuroo en la tienda de regalos desde su asiento en el escritorio del bibliotecario principal. Atraparan la mirada del otro, se sonrojarán y sonreirán como si su vida juntos fuera completamente nueva, no años de fabricación.

De camino a casa, pasan por la panadería y recogen el desayuno de mañana. Unos días a la semana irán a cenar a la casa de los padres de Tsukishima. Su madre todavía está sobre la luna por el hecho de que su hijo decidió vivir aquí permanentemente y que trajo consigo al "hombre más guapo que he visto" a casa con él.

De hecho, fue su idea que restauraran una de las casas antiguas a lo largo de la costa para que ellos pudieran vivir ahí. El vecindario trabajó en conjunto a contribuir su tiempo de cualquier manera que pudieran (desde la pintura hasta la plomería), como regalo de bodas. Aparentemente, ninguno de ellos podía creer que uno de los residentes más jóvenes decidió quedarse, y no ser convencido de irse lejos por la promesa de más en tierra firme.

Para Tsukishima, nada en tierra firme podría acercarse a la vida que ha comenzado a construir aquí.

La mayoría de las noches comen juntos en casa. Tsukishima cocina mientras Kuroo lo ayuda o simplemente le hace compañía en la cocina.

Esta noche es curry de mariscos. Kuroo está convencido de que es la mejor manera de consumir pescado que ha tenido y que tendrá en su vida. Le gusta el curry de Tsukishima más que el de cualquier otro lugar que hayan probado.

Mientras hierve a fuego lento, Tsukishima se sienta frente a Kuroo en su pequeña mesa de madera. Se vuelve a poner el anillo (no quiere que ningún alimento lo arruine nunca) y se estira sobre la mesa para sostener la mano de Kuroo con la suya.

—¿Alguna buena historia de la tienda de regalos hoy?

—No, todavía es temporada baja, ya sabes. Solo tenemos los más raritos en el verano —él se ríe—. Sin embargo, vendí dos cuadros.

—Oh, ¿cuáles? —Pregunta Tsukshima, sonriendo suavemente.

—El primero fue el que hice recientemente de los acantilados rocosos cerca de nuestra entrada.

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado con ese —admite Tsukishima, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano sobre la mesa.

—¡Puedo pintarte otro! Pero… —Kuroo señala alrededor de la pequeña habitación—, ya _tenemos bastantes pinturas _de ese lugar.

—Lo sé, pero me gustan todos —suspira Tsukishima, relajando los hombros y dejando que sus ojos salten entre las pinturas de su lugar favorito—. ¿Qué otro vendiste?

—El de la playa de guijarros. A una de las amigas de tu madre realmente le gustó.

—Tú y tus rocas —sonríe Tsukishima. Hay piedras lisas en casi todas las superficies de su hogar, cada una con una forma diferente que Kuroo pensó que era fascinante y que valía la pena traer a casa.

Kuroo levanta las cejas.

—Tú y sus plantas —Junto a todas las rocas oceánicas lisas hay muchas plantas, desde pequeñas suculentas hasta enormes helechos.

Detrás de ellos, la tetera silba y Tsukishima se pone de pie para hacer dos tazas de té de hierbas que Kuroo ama y Tsukishima sufre porque ama a Kuroo. La madre de Tsukishima jura que les ayudará a vivir más tiempo. Mirando al otro lado de la mesa, espera que sea verdad.

Esta noche cuando se vayan a dormir, presionará castos besos en la frente y las mejillas de Kuroo, y terminará en sus labios en una oración silenciosa por miles de más días juntos, justo como este.

En la oscuridad, él susurrará.

—Te amo.

Y siempre, tan constante como la marea, tan reconfortante como la brisa del mar, Kuroo susurrará de vuelta.

—Yo también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Comenzó en Twitter como un drabble de fantasía/sobrenatural solicitado por @sunshineshoyuoo en Twitter y luego cobró vida propia.  
Estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho. (o˘◡˘o)  
¡Gracias por leer! ¡Cada kudo, bookmark y comentario llena mi corazón de escritor con agradecimiento (y siempre respondo a los comentarios)!  
Chatea conmigo en Twitter: @HeyMellieJellie.


End file.
